Family Time!
by Marine101
Summary: Sequel to Count Down and now totally AU. The team kick back with very little field action but tons of family developments and new additions! What does the world of parenthood have in store for our favorite people? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**_

* * *

"Jethro?" Jenny whispered hopefully. Gibbs sighed throwing his head further into the pillow, whenever she used that sweet tone she wanted something impossible!

"Yes, Jenny?" Gibbs said, muffled through his pillow.

"I want chocolate," she started and Gibbs sighed in relief but all his hope was shattered," dipped French fries,"

Gibbs visibly gagged but lifted himself up to go make chocolate dipped French fries. He headed to the kitchen with a series of grunt and groans.

Once he had French fries ready, Gibbs grabbed a slab of chocolate. Placing it into a bowl he got it into the microwave until it was perfectly melted. Then he took the chocolate in the bowl and fries to Jenny.

"Jenny your," Gibbs took a double take when he found Jenny sprawled out fast asleep.

Gibbs stared in disbelief, surely it hadn't taken him that long but nevertheless he placed the chocolate and French fries on her bedside and threw himself onto his pillow.

Once morning had dawned and Gibbs woke up, he found Jenny staring quizzically at her bedside.

"Jethro, why is there chocolate and French fries on my bedside?"

"You asked for it," Gibbs told her

"I did? I thought that was a dream!" Jenny exclaimed quite shocked

"Aha," Gibbs said

"Oh well, I guess I could have it for breakfast, but maybe I'll add some mustard to it," Jenny spoke thoughtfully striding to the kitchen to prepare her breakfast.

Gibbs watched her retreating figure in amusement before he got up to get ready for work.

* * *

Meanwhile at 06:00 in Labby, 3 agents and a forensic scientist were huddled up.

"Why did we havta do this so early," Tony whined rubbing his eyes

"We can't get caught!" Abby hissed moving on to explain," Step 1: Find gender,"

"Step 2: Plan baby shower," Ziva carried on

"Step 3: Execute baby shower,"" McGee put in

"Don't forget Step 4: Jenny's cravings, weird, normal or gross for the office bet!" Bishop chirped

Abby looked determined as she paced up and down, formulating the plans while Tony yawned, McGee had brief minute of uncertainty and Ziva as well as Bishop smiled as they would gladly blame them, even if Gibbs will still not listen.

Operation: Gibblet is a go!

* * *

When Gibbs strode into the bullpen and noticed his team working diligently, he knew that they were up to something. What he didn't know but whenever they tried to act innocent, they gave away the fact that they were scheming.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes but realised that they were probably planning a baby shower or something of the sort, Jenny was seven months pregnant after all.

With a whistle he directed his team to the elevator then down to Abby's lab.

"When is the baby shower and what are you doing?" Gibbs asked, his smirk forming

Abby groaned and everyone else just looked shocked at Gibbs quite accurate assumption.

"No fair! You used your Jedi mind tricks!" Abby squealed

"And we are still organising it," Bishop added finally

"Good, although keep plenty of chocolates, mustard, onions and French fries," Gibbs told them, his expressionless face not conveying how disgusting he thought it was!

The team of course had no trouble expressing their thoughts on the combination!

Now in just two months or less, the tale of Baby Gibbs will begin

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny and Gibbs waited outside the OB/GYN office. Jenny's doctor was not present for the first months of her pregnancy and a younger, more inexperienced doctor filled in.

But today would be Jenny's appointment with her usual doctor and the preparations at Gibbs' house were supposed to be starting soon. Gibbs had a gut feeling and called DiNozzo and told him to halt the preparations.

The doctor called them in and began his examination. Once he took the sonogram he stared at it for a long time.

He left the room in haste before barrelling in minutes later. Gibbs and Jenny just looked at each other in silence.

The doctor panted," It seems like my young protégé has made a mistake,"

"Oh so we are having a girl instead of a boy?" Jenny enquired

"Uh no, instead of having one son you will be having two," the doctor said with a grimace," I am truly sorry about my substitute. Twins can be tricky for newer doctors."

Gibbs broke into an all-out grin and Jenny burst into tears drawing the attention of both the doctor and Gibbs. But no sooner than the tears had started, they were replaced by anger for the inexperienced doctor.

"We are having twins Jenny," Gibbs whispered and soon Jenny too was just as happy. As Jenny was getting ready to leave Gibbs called the team," DiNozzo, you have two hours to modify the baby shower!"

"Why. Boss?" Tony asked placing the phone on speaker so that everyone could hear the change of plans.

"Jen is not having a boy, she's having two," Gibbs said and had to immediately pull the phone away from his ear to avoid loss of hearing.

"TWINS!" Abby screeched," But shouldn't they have known earlier!?"

"They should have but they didn't," Gibbs answered

"How long do we have?" Bishop asked

"4 maybe 5 hours," Gibbs told them slamming the phone down as Jenny walked toward him.

"Let's go home," Jenny announced

"How about we go for lunch first?" Gibbs suggested, putting his arm around her back, leading her to the car.

Jenny gave him a suspicious glance but went along with it any way.

"So, what names are you thinking of?" Jenny asked munching on a piece of Gibbs' steak.

"Huh?" Gibbs asked, looking up

"We have a name for one boy, now we need something to go with it." Jenny explained

"Oh, Liam Jasper, kinda difficult to find something to go with that," Gibbs mused

"Lance?"

Gibbs' look answered that and so Jenny tried again," Louie"

"Uh uh!" Gibbs said vehemently

"Linguini, then?" Jenny asked

"Are you absolutely nuts?!" Gibbs asked with a glare

"Logan," Jenny asked waiting for it to be shot down but was surprised when Gibbs actually smiled and nodded.

"How about Liam Jasper and Logan Jackson?" Gibbs proposed

"That is perfect!" Jenny agreed as Gibbs' took care of the bill.

As they headed to the car Gibbs had yet another suggestion," Why don't we go shopping? I mean for the other kid?"

"You asking to go shopping?!" Jenny asked incredulously

"Well, we need the stuff in about two weeks," Gibbs told her innocently

Jenny agreed and so Gibbs dragged Jenny shopping. They spent close to 4 hours buying booster seats, highchairs, cribs, dressers, linen, clothes, bottles and other baby things.

Now Jenny was demanding to go home so Gibbs called DiNozzo who said that they would need at least a half hour more.

Gibbs tried to come up with an idea and then it hit him. Stuffed animals, they had bought stuffed animals very early in Jenny's pregnancy for their little boy and now they would need more.

"Jethro! I want to go home!" Jenny demanded

"One more stop," Gibbs insisted helping Jenny to the car

"What could you possibly still need?"

"Stuffed animals,"

It was another 45 minutes before Gibbs got Jenny home. Gibbs let Jenny walk in and Jenny was shocked at the team standing in the middle of the living room, foods and balloons along with two small cakes.

There were gifts stacked and a large sheet over one corner of the room.

"Double the congratulations is in order," Ducky said with a grin stepping forward

"How did you guys know we were having twins?!" Jenny asked of them

DiNozzo, Ziva, Tim, Abby and Bishop immediately pointed at Gibbs, fearing Jenny's wrath. Jenny kissed Gibbs quite passionately and Tony was sure he was ready to give birth to his lunch.

Gibbs himself looked taken aback but did nothing to stop her.

Tony handed Jenny two gifts. Each had a baby blanket and a set of Disney cartoons. Gibbs playfully glared at Tony for the movies but thanked him all the same.

Abby handed Jenny two stuffed Berts, one with a green collar and one with a blue collar. Even when these were squeezed the farting noise occurred.

Ziva gave Jenny two camouflage onesies with matching baby hats. Gibbs seemed really happy with this and Jenny just laughed.

Bishop gave Gibbs two diaper bags with a space for the Velcro name tags. Jenny and Gibbs still remained tight lipped about the name, taking all of the Velcro letters Bishop had presented.

Tim gave them each a customised baby mobile with charms for each member of the team. There was a coffee cup, a CAF POW!, a book, a gaming console, a paperclip, a bag of chips and a bow tie. Apparently McGee had bought two as he could not decide on which color would look better.

Ducky gave them cushions and vouchers to get the boys' names embroidered on it later.

Jenny's curiosity got the better of her so she asked what was under the sheet. The team pulled of the sheet to reveal two baby swings and walkers.

"It was kinda close," Tony informed them

"Yup, we finished it the second you drove in," Tim agreed

It was then Jenny realised that now instead of one baby they would be having two. Twice the difficulty but also twice the joy and she could never be more happier!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I know I always use the name Logan but I really like that name!**_

The next day which was Saturday had the team preparing the nursery. Tony, Tim and Jake were helping Gibbs get the nursery in order and Ziva, Bishop and Abby distracted Jenny with a day of shopping and relaxation.

"Alright Boss," Tony panted as he carried the paint tins up the stairs. Tim and Jake had painting trays and rollers complete with smaller brushes to finish up the smaller details and animal wallpapers.

Jenny had insisted on the landscape being painted and the animals were just wallpaper. Gibbs had a sketch ready and so they began.

Tony was painting a shrub and jerked his arm and splatted paint on the side of McGee's head. McGee retaliated with blue paint onto Tony's face. Tony wiped the paint out of his eyes and threw the green paint toward McGee but McGee slipped on a paint drop and hit the ground. The paint flew towards Jake.

Jake soon had half a green face and chucked some grey paint at both Tony and Tim. When Tony and Tim ganged up on Jake, they hurled a water paint mixture towards Jake who ducked and the paint flew toward the doorway where Gibbs had just entered. They watched in horror as Gibbs was hit with red watered down paint and glared at the three of them. Gibbs walked towards them and slapped them on the back of the head. He went easier on Jake and when Tony whined Gibbs slapped him on the head with his left hand which was covered in red paint.

Once the paint war was over they finally started the nursery. In the end the floor was made to look like a river with fish and water lily's with grassy banks. The walls had grass on the bottoms and the skies with birds flying and monkeys swinging from vines. There were crouching leopards and a resting lion pasted onto the bottom of the walls.

Tim brought in the cribs while Tony assembled the dressers. Gibbs placed the rocking chair which he had built in the corner of the room while Jake organised toy boxes. Once the furniture was organised, Tim was in charge of folding baby clothes and placing it into the dressers. Jake had put the linen onto the cribs while Tony organised their toys.

When the girls' car pulled up the boys' had just finished the nursery. They rushed downstairs and welcomed the girls in. Abby, Ziva, Bishop and Jenny were in hysterics at Tony's blue face, green on Tim, Jake's green shirt and streaked green hair and the red on the Gibbs shirt and chin. When they turned around the girls laughed even more at the red handprint on Tony's hair.

"Why exactly are you covered in paint?" Jenny asked through her laughter and tears.

Gibbs smiled and led Jenny up the stairs with the girls following and the three guys just flopped onto the couch.

Jenny had tears in her eyes when she saw the nursery. The river on the floor and the animals on the walls with all the furniture including the rocking chair," Did _you_ make that?"

Gibbs nodded and Jenny smiled. She opened the dresser to find folded clothes. All the gifts the team had given them were in the nursery except the swings which were in the living room and the walking rings were in the basement.

Tony, Tim and Jake came upstairs to find everyone grinning in appreciation.

"Go home and get cleaned up," Gibbs directed them with a smirk as Jenny repeated the words to him.

As Gibbs trotted up the stairs he looked into the nursery admiring their handiwork and knew that the only thing that could make the nursery better would be two bouncing baby boys!

_**Link for an idea of what the nursery looks like can be found on my profile!**_


	4. Chapter 4

The team were spending the next Saturday at Gibbs' house. The only people that couldn't come were Jimmy and Breena as they were visiting Ed.

Ziva, Abby and Bishop were teasing DiNozzo and Tim just watched on the side-lines. Ducky and Jenny were engaged in conversation and Gibbs was casually drifting between both groups.

"McGee might be manlier than Tony," Bishop started

"Really! All because he wasn't fazed by eating a chilli?" Tony enquired with a frown

"No because you screamed like a little girl then ran around the office in search of water!" Ziva reminded him

Tony grumbled and Tim laughed, that show was funny and he'd pay to see it again but hey, he could!

Ziva began preparing lunch and decided to rib Tony a little by adding an extra teaspoon of ground chillies than she usually did. She placed the pasta sauce on the stove, set the timer and joined everyone in the living room.

McGee glanced around then slipped into the kitchen. He looked around, spotting the ground chillies and added just 1 teaspoon into the pasta sauce. Just enough to get Tony running in circles, he mused.

Abby watched as McGee exited the kitchen then announced that she was going to get some water. In the kitchen she hurriedly added 2 teaspoons of some chillies to the sauce then hurried back.

"Damn I forgot the ice!" Abby exclaimed

Bishop saw her opportunity and so took the glass to add ice. While adding the ice she dropped some chilli powder into the sauce.

Tony glance around the room his ego shattered. He simply had to get his reputation back amongst his siblings. I could just add chillies to the pasta then I wouldn't be fazed when everyone else is running I circles, Tony thought moving into the kitchen.

He added a spoon of a chilli something that was lying on the counter but then added another for good measure.

As the morning wore on the team headed outside to toss a ball around until lunch. The most eagerly awaited time of that day.

Jenny decided to eat earlier than everyone else and Gibbs' assured her that the team wouldn't mind. Jenny had simply one forkful of the pasta and sauce before she yelled for water. Gibbs and Ducky rushed to her aid, Ducky reminding her that she was not supposed to eat spicy food.

"You might go into labour," Ducky chided

"That ship has sailed," Jenny declared, glaring at the food

Gibbs took a bite and spat everything out again," Its lava!"

"What's lava," Ziva asked walking in with the team.

Gibbs spun glaring at them," Did you add more chillies into the sauce?"

"Yes," they said in unison, turning to each other in shock

Gibbs just shook his head helping Jenny to the car while Ducky brought her bag. The team were left alone in the house close to five minutes later,

"Well that was stunningly uncoordinated," Bishop said

"Yes, so do we go to the hospital or what?" Ziva wondered

"Let's go!" Abby exclaimed hurrying everyone to the car.

* * *

So that is how the team were currently pacing in the waiting room wincing each time Jenny's curses or yells would be heard.

Gibbs was in agony though he didn't voice it. Jenny had a vice like grip on his hand and her curses and yell were making his head ache.

When the doctor announced that it was the last push Gibbs sighed in relief first but once the baby was born and handed to the nurses, Gibbs' realised that it was only half done.

Gibbs and now Jenny too were at the happiest when the cry of the second boy pierced through the room.

Minutes later, their sons were placed into their arms wearing the little camouflage onesies Ziva had given them.

Jenny looked down at the baby boy in her arms then at the child cradled in Gibbs' arms.

"Our boys," Jenny whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. A tear trickled down Gibbs cheek as well

"Go call the team," Jenny told him, balancing both boys in her arms.

Gibbs walked into the waiting room huge smile plastered on his face. The team froze and bombarded Gibbs with questions.

Gibbs just turned toward the delivery ward and indicated they should follow. The team barrelled in, nearly knocking Gibbs over to see the newest members of the team.

"They are so cute!" Bishop cooed

"Yes they are!" Abby whispered in awe as the boys yawned and blinked

It was Tim McGee who asked Jenny for their names," So, Boss, what are their names?"

Gibbs and Jenny exchanged grins and Jenny pointed to the child in her arms," Liam Jasper ,"

And Gibbs held up the boy in his arms gallantly," Logan Jackson,"

"Adorable," Ducky said with a smile

The team each had a chance to hold the babies before Liam fell asleep in his mother's arms and Gibbs directed the team out promising that they could visit later.

Jenny sent Gibbs for food, "I still haven't eaten," she reminded him

With the lack of Gibbs, she admired the babies in her arms," I wish your eyes remain blue," she whispered," you know, you guys are lucky. Your dad will slay anyone who looks at you two the wrong way and I'm sure the rest of his team would be right behind him. Although for the sake of my sanity I hope you guys aren't too much like your father, although I can't wait to tell you the story of how you were born,"

Logan just stared causing Jenny to giggle. Gibbs chose then to walk in," What's the joke?"

"Nothing, but here take your boys, I need some sleep," Jenny said with a yawn

Gibbs lifted Liam out of Jenny's arms and placed him into the bassinet but held Logan in his arms. The perks of having Gibbs' kids were that they were kept away from the main population and rarely troubled, no medical staff wanted to interfere with the living legend.

It was then and there, staring into his son's eyes did Gibbs make a promise, to his son and to himself. The promise to give his boys anything, he would never take them for granted and wanted no regrets, none at all.

_**A/N: The fact that spicy food induces labor is, according to my research, an urban myth. Still it made a cute story line!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**_

_**A/N: I'm not a doctor so information may not be accurate but from what I gathered :**_

Jenny awoke again to the crying of her one month old son. Liam had recently gotten sick and so crying was a regular occurrence. Jenny sat up and decided to leave Gibbs asleep. She hurried to the nursery and picked Liam up, hoping to quiet him soon so that Logan did not wake up. Jenny took one look at her baby boy and her heart lurched.

His lips were blue and his breaths were shallow. Jenny did not bother, just yelled for Gibbs.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been woken up by Liam's crying but when Jenny had yelled, he leaped out of bed rushing to her side, his gut churning.

"Jethro! You have to get him to a damn hospital!" Jenny yelled near hysterical

Gibbs held his son in his arms telling Jenny to remain with Logan and he grabbed a coat, glad he had flopped on the bed in his work attire. Gibbs on a second thought grabbed his badge and gun before seating himself in the driver's seat.

Holding Liam to his chest Gibbs drove to the ER breaking every traffic law known to man. He burst in drawing attention from majority of the medical staff who rushed to assist him. His team was quite well known in the hospital and everyone knew that Gibbs was never friendly within those walls.

The doctor on call had placed an oxygen mask on Liam and proceeded to find the cause,

" , what medicine was he given for his cold?"

Gibbs frowned trying to think," Vicks something,"

"Well, it is extremely harmful to give a young child that sort of medicine even though that was not the cause. Which doctor prescribed that?"

"Doctor Jenkins,"

"I suggest you stop using him since Vicks is only prescribed to children four years or older. However he had not ingested much so there is no damage. The shallow breathing is an allergic reaction to dextromethorphan," the doctor explained

"So when can I get him home?" Gibbs asked

"Oh in the next 30 minutes or so." The doctor replied giving Liam Allergex to help with the reaction to the medicine.

Once Liam could breathe on his own, Gibbs drove home. He flung the door open and walked up to the master bedroom. The doctor had assured Gibbs that Liam would be fine but Gibbs decided that Liam would just sleep with them.

He was surprised to find Jenny rocking Logan and realised that they were not getting any sleep tonight.

"Is he okay?" Jenny enquired, putting Logan on the bed and reaching for Liam

"He's fine but Jenkins will not be!"

Jenny turned to him with an enquiring glance and watched him nod toward the boys," From now we are using Ducky!"

"He was not available, Jethro," Jenny reminded him

Gibbs suddenly straightened and headed for the kitchen, fetching the bottle of medicine and keeping it in his gun safe. The next morning his team would pay Jenkins a visit of that he was sure. Maybe Ziva can rattle him up a bit, hell even Abby can come along that should shake him up Gibbs thought with a smile.

READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

At about 05:00 Gibbs had given up all hope of sleep. Logan and Liam refused to go back to sleep and gurgled among themselves. Gibbs downed a cup of coffee before getting ready for work.

After wishing Jenny good luck he cruised to work. He had been at his desk for close to three hours when his team arrived.

"Boss, LJ squared being troublesome?" Tony asked with a grin

"Nah, some idiotic doctor gave Liam the wrong type of medicine," Gibbs began," Speaking of which we gotta pay him a visit,"

"What did he do, Boss?" McGee asked moving to his desk

"He gave Liam medicine that could have caused some serious damages!"

"Well then I'll get my paperclip," Ziva agreed

"Aha, this guy could do with a visit for proper NCIS 'business'," Bishop smiled

"Who has done what?" Ducky enquired walking through and picking up on the last bits of the conversation.

"Some doctor is not qualified! He could have killed Liam," Tony said seething

"Do you need another person?" Ducky enquired, furious at the man who insulted doctors everywhere.

"To do what with?" Abby babbled as she raced into the squad room

"Go teach some guy a lesson," Ziva said an evil gleam in her eye

"Sure I could use some intimidating fun!" Abby agreed

Their fun was cut short when Gibbs' phone rang indicating that a case was demanding their full attention.

Grabbing their gear they hurried to the elevator moaning and groaning at the wait they had.

* * *

Within three hours they were at an all-time low. There were no leads or clues anywhere until McGee had stumbled upon a very strongly worded letter on the marine's computer. A letter that could have ended a person's career, thus motive for the killing.

"Boss, we have a suspect!" McGee yelled as Tony, Ziva and Bishop sighed in relief gathering around the plasma.

"Our dead guy has a 5 year old daughter, Annabelle with his fiancée. About 5 days ago Annabelle got sick and was rushed to the nearest medical facility which happened to be a practice owned by none other than Graham Jenkins."

Tony whistled," Looks like we have our fun while doing our jobs!"

"Ziver," Gibbs motioned to the elevator a smirk playing on his lips

The team caught on and McGee would have felt sorry for the poor guy but he did mess with the one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Gibbs and Ziva made her huge scene of kicking in the door, guns drawn and dragging Jenkins out in cuffs. He was then submitted to a very wild ride courtesy of Ziva David.

Ziva brought the car to an abrupt stop, letting Gibbs take the wheel instead. Ziva had ridden with Gibbs many times but for the first time she was a little green around the gills herself.

Jenkins was green and pale unable to breathe. Gibbs screeched into the Navy Yard with a 180 degree spin.

McGee, Tony and Bishop had informed Abby, Ducky and Vance of the upcoming show and all six of them had crammed into observation with soda's and popcorn ready to watch the interrogation of the century.

Gibbs slammed the door open Ziva behind him," Sit down!"

Jenkins sat and Ziver smirked, drawing a knife and casually playing with it. Gibbs sat across from, glaring.

Abby watched with interest," This guy is gonna crack like a Graham cracker."

Tony roared with laughter, McGee chuckled and Bishop just watched in amusement. Ducky and Vance exchanged a look with matching smirks.

After ten minutes, and it was a wonder he had lasted that long, Jenkins began to get antsy and nervous. Ziva simply walked around and did not cease her activity with the knife but Gibbs remained dead still, his glare fixed on Jenkins.

"Look, Agent, I'll do anything just stop staring!" he pleaded

Gibbs did not answer but his glare may have intensified.

"Okay, what do you want from me?" he questioned frantically

Again Gibbs refused to answer simply continuing his silent motionless staring.

Then Jenkins cracked," Okay it was me! I killed that marine because he would have exposed me! Truth is I may have made a few mistakes with patients but I'm a good doctor," he said rushing, stumbling over words.

Gibbs simply rose and lifted him up by his collar, hurling him toward the wall and reading him his rights then sending him off on a direct trip to prison.

That evening as they finished up the last of the paperwork, Bishop smiled to herself thinking that if she and Jake had a child that child would be incredibly lucky to know and grow with the NCIS family, her family.

A/N: You know the drill so please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

_**I guess now will just be major events or milestones!**_

Jenny and Gibbs were enjoying a day of relaxation with Logan and Liam, watching a cartoon. As much as Jenny disapproved of her 10 month old children watching Avengers Assemble, it still played, day after day. She had her suspicions that it was more for her husband than the boys but hey who was she to judge.

Currently Captain America was in a training center with Iron Man and flying uncontrollably with his new boots.

"Capn Amewica!" Liam exclaimed with horror as his hero was flying into walls

Gibbs turned his attention to his son but Jenny however was already spinning Liam around out of joy.

Once Jenny had calmed down enough to sit down, still clutching her son she turned to Gibbs," You owe me 20,"

"Huh?" Gibbs asked confused before he caught up," Oh, the bet,"

Jenny and Gibbs had a bet on the boys' first words. Gibbs insisted that their first word would be dada or daddy but Jenny countered that it would be anything but that.

"That's right the bet," Jenny smirked holding her hand out and wondered why her husband seemed so happy,

Liam still shouted "Capn Amewica," every time the Captain was in a scene, which was a lot but each time his delighted parents responded with the same enthusiasm.

Logan watched the happenings with curiosity, his blue eyes wide.

"Daddy's so proud of you!" Gibbs cooed to Liam as Jenny walked to the kitchen

Logan fired up his lungs and yelled," Capn Daddy,"

Gibbs froze and Jenny spun, and broke out into smiles. They happily twirled the boys around and cuddled with them. The movie was forgotten and Gibbs was glad that his son had mixed up the words, he had gloating privileges!

Jenny tried to get atleast one of them to say Mommy but both boys were stuck on Capn with Liam adding Amewica and Logan insisting on Capn Daddy.

* * *

Later on when the boys were fast asleep, Jenny asked Gibbs the question that bugged her since the morning," Why were you so happy when you lost the bet?"

"He said Captain America," Gibbs said with a glint in his eye

"I see, and you think of yourself as Cap?" Jenny wanted to know

"Hey! He left the service and wanted to help people; he served his country and still does. I'm good with losing to that!" Gibbs defended

"Aha and Logan calls you Capn Daddy," Jenny said knowingly

Gibbs just smirked, before kissing her and that was the end of that until later of course when Jenny asked," What would DiNozzo think of that?"


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs watched from the doorway amused by the team's antics.

"Come on Buddies! Say Tony," Tony was currently saying as he sat cross-legged

"How about Abs," Abby repeated slowly

"Try walking," Ziva encouraged lifting Liam's arms above his head and directing him towards Bishop while McGee directed Logan towards Jake

"Hey, people, stop abusing my babies and come eat," Jenny yelled from the kitchen

Gibbs ushered them all away and scooped up the boys leaving them to play in the dining room where he could keep an eye on them.

They both were playing with their toys while the adults ate dinner. From the corner of her eye Ziva spotted Liam moving towards them but not crawling like usual

"Guys, he's walking!" Ziva yelled and everyone at the table turned to see Liam take a few more steps before falling to the ground and crying and tears fell from Logan's eyes as well

It was neither Gibbs nor Jenny who comforted the little tykes but it was Tony, Ziva, Abby, Tim and Bishop who rushed to make sure the boys was alright and not to mention celebrate Liam's first steps.

Tony danced around trying to get them to laugh, Abby retrieved the farting hippo but McGee and Ziva smiled before smacking DiNozzo on the back of the head.

Tony stopped his dancing and glared Abby turned on McGee for hurting Tony's delicate head and began chasing him around.

Ziva however slapped Tony again and Liam burst into giggles and Ziva repeated it again. Logan hoisted himself up and took a few wobbly steps toward Ziva holding his arms up, a gesture for her to carry him.

Ziva obliged and lifted the boy up and Logan lifted his hand and made contact with Ton's head. Granted it didn't hurt Tony one bit but he clutched his head and whimpered and Logan repeated the action again.

Gibbs was in hysterics, he was doubled over his hand shaking so badly he couldn't hold his fork. Jenny was chuckling softly and Jake watched in amusement.

* * *

Later once McGee wasn't being chased and DiNozzo wasn't getting his head slapped they sat with the boys and celebrated their first steps.

"Capn," Logan yelled holding his hands out to Gibbs and Gibbs took the boy while DiNozzo laughed or snorted

"You let him watch Avengers!" Tony chuckled

Gibbs held Logan closer to Tony and the child obliged, slapping Tony o the back of the head. Gibbs smiled and leaned back until Jenny did the same thing to him.

"Stop teaching my kids violence,"

Gibbs looked up and pointed to Tony," DiNozzo should learn how to behave!"

"Come on Capn Boss!" Tony blurted grabbing Liam from Abby

Gibbs caught his son's gaze and motioned to DiNozzo and Liam lifted his palm and slammed it onto Tony's skull while he whined," Jenny! He's teaching the kiddies to abuse me!"

Jenny shrugged," Stop asking for it then,"


	9. Chapter 9

It was time for the boys' first birthday party and Jenny always pictured a small, family party but involving the team in the planning changed all of that.

The team made a list of the traditional party elements for children. They wrote down clowns, face-painters, Big Bird impersonators. They imagined balloons and sparkling cider.

But children can barely walk at one year old. Who were they kidding? The boys were interested in eating, throwing things, sleeping and studying their environments. A one-year-old birthday party was really an excuse to have a grown-up get-together.

"I have an idea!" Tony exclaimed finally

"What?" Ziva asked since they could not find a single theme that everyone agreed on. So far it was mostly Bishop, Ziva, Tony, Abby and Tim arguing while Jenny and Gibbs watched in amusement.

"Cake Smash!"

"Cake what?" McGee wanted to know

"Cake Smash, Timmy!" Abby squealed," It's perfect!"

"What's that?" Bishop asked frowning

Tony made a beeline for the computer pulling up pictures and videos to show the team. McGee, Bishop and Ziva looked on pleased. Jenny seemed a little horrified at the prospect of the mess and Gibbs was grinning like crazy.

The light bulb went on. Perfect. This was PERFECT for the big first birthday.

* * *

_**Ziva's and Bishop's baking experience – Day before the party – Ziva's POV**_

This is the first time I've ever even used a piping bag, or attempted anything fancy with icing.

We used two boxes of cake mix and since we didn't want to buy special small cake pans to bake the little cakes, so I used two round 4″ Corningware dishes we found in Jenny's cupboards, and they worked perfectly!

The little cakes definitely came out of the oven with rounded tops but not to worry, if it happens to your cakes you can just cut off the rounded part with a sharp knife to flatten them out!

Honestly, this is optional. Let's face it – as a smash cake for a 1 year old, this extra effort is not going to be appreciated by anyone but you!

It was covered with whipped cream. I piped blue and green whipped cream dots onto the top and bottom then frosted on Logan's name. Ellie did something similar for Liam. So it's not flawless, but it's an easy project for beginners, and I'm really happy with the cute cakes we ended up with.

"You know that Tony and Tim might just smash these cakes!" Bishop smiled

"Well we could always make them some," Ziva suggested

"Or we could make them and smash It onto them," Bishop grinned

"Let's go," Ziva yelled moving to grab more cake mix.

* * *

_**Abby and McGee- Day before the party**_

Abby lay out a white sheet in the back yard and ordered Tony and McGee to help with the backdrop. Tony and McGee put up a blue sky background with little planes and many blue and white balloons.

Abby had set up a kiddie's pool, and placed some shampoo and soap on the side. She then set up a stand for the cake all the adults would eat along with a table for snacks.

Now it was only time to wait for the food, pizza and chicken nuggets. Abby got out to handing invitations while Tim was sorting out a camera for the photo shoot.

* * *

_**Tony – Day before the party – Gift shopping**_

Tony prowled the malls looking for a gift. He had seen action figures but decided that those would be ripped apart. Stuffed animals were a little childish and any of the other toys were just too cheap. The team had collected nearly 800 dollars from Abby, Ziva, Tim, Ducky, Bishop, Jimmy and Tony himself.

He finally found the perfect gifts. Two motorized cars for kids, but which one. He finally narrowed it down to the Lamborghini or the Ferrari. Tony knew he wanted to get the Ferrari but if he was honest the Lamborghini looked and functioned better too.

That was how he ended up loading the two Lambo's into his car and drove home with a smile. He fastened a bow on the bonnet and kept the cars in car. He would show it to the team tomorrow.

* * *

Jenny and Gibbs were in the basement while Gibbs put the finishing touches onto his gift. The two of them had barely had a single thing to do regarding the party. They were instructed to make sure the boys were ready for action and were left to themselves.

_**Birthday Party to follow!**_


	10. Chapter 10

The team had arrived at Gibbs' house at 7am on the dot. When Tony pulled up they all hurried to see what gifts he had gotten. They were pleasantly surprised with his choice and McGee seemed excited at all the improvements he could do.

Since it seemed no one was going to open the door and since none of them wanted to run the risk of crabby babies, they jumped the fence. Ziva and Tony helped Abby, Bishop and McGee over and then handed them the camera, tripod, pizza and finger foods. Jake and Ducky opted to remain in the car and then use the front door.

Abby set the table and organised the foods. Ziva placed the simple square cake on the stand for the adults to eat. Tim and Tony strategically placed the cars on the side, behind a tree out of sight.

All of them relaxed on the grass until Gibbs strolled out back, wearing a pants and no shirt.

"Boss!" Tony exclaimed

"I had a feeling it was you idiots," Gibbs joked," Jen went for the gun,"

"Well, we are grateful for the golden gut," Abby smiled

"Everything looks good," Gibbs said looking around in appreciation

"Hey, Gibbs! You wanna open the front door for Jake and Ducky," Bishop suggested

"At least someone is respectful of privacy," Gibbs mumbled, throwing the front door open and motioned for Jake and Ducky to enter.

* * *

By 11 Fornell and Emily had arrived with gifts and placed it in the living room. The boys were dressed in blue shorts, minus the shirt of course.

Vance had also stopped by with Jared and Kayla and all the adults were currently gathered around behind the camera as McGee took a picture of the boys.

Ziva and Bishop placed the cakes in front of them and retreated. Liam looked amused as he poked the cake tentatively and stuck it in his mouth.

Logan on the other hand pushed his hand through the cake and shoved as much into his mouth as he could. There was now cake smothered on his face and in his hair.

Liam was slower; he swiped one finger through the cream and licked it, a smile on his face. McGee was documenting the day, one picture at a time.

Logan seemed to love the cake and grabbed fistfuls. He got tired of the cake and chucked it at Liam. Liam's forehead began to crease and his lower lip jutted out. Logan immediately ran over stepping into his cake pieces and frosting and attacked his brother, enveloping him in a hug.

Liam lost balance and fell backward into the cake. McGee never stopped clicking despite the fact that his body was shaking with laughter.

"Here lemme take over," Abby offered having been let on to the plan

"Go make sure they are okay," Ziva said pushing Tony toward the two boys and Tony dragged McGee with him and McGee pulled Jake.

Bishop handed a cake to Ziva and the two immediately dropped the cakes over Tony and Tim as they helped Liam and Logan up. The cake knocked Jake as well and he was the first to react.

Abby snapped pictures of the three men and the two boys covered in cake with Ziva and Bishop laughing on the side-lines. Abby placed the camera on video and ran in front to join the fun. Jake reacted first and enveloped Ellie in a hug smothering her in cake.

Tim followed suit and grabbed Abby from behind while Tony chased Ziva around the garden trying to do the same thing. Tony grew tired and tackled Ziva to the ground and let their lips meet.

"Hey!" Gibbs cried

Emily, Kayla and Jared were eager to bathe the boys in the baby pool. They used the soaps and shampoos on the boys until they were frosting and cake free.

Gibbs headed for the hosepipe and sprayed the team one by one until they were mostly clean. Tony grabbed the baby shampoo from Jared and lathered up his hair. Gibbs obliged washing it off and Tim and Jake followed suit.

Liam and Logan got into the fun by running to and fro catching droplets of water and giggling like crazy. Gibbs even squirted Fornell and Ducky a little and the three tussled about with the hosepipe.

After a while, the team had dried in the hot sun and the adults were enjoying their cake while the boys munched some nuggets.

Fornell had to leave early since the FBI had an emergency call out while Vance had a meeting with SECNAV.

"Gift time!" Tony yelled

"You are more excited than the boys!" Jenny said amused

"We'll start!" Abby squealed

"The team contributed to a gift, we all got them this," Ziva presented as Tim and Jake carried in the two Lamborghinis.

Liam and Logan raced towards the cars and pressed the horn. Gibbs cringed but the smile was evident.

"You did well," he whistled

The team smiled in appreciation of the comment. Jenny was still shocked at the thoughtfulness but hugged them all.

Jenny's gift was a Sportstastic Activity Centre and Gibbs made a personalized name puzzle along with building blocks.

That night the team crashed while watching Scooby Doo. They all slept contentedly knowing that their family was complete for now.


	11. Chapter 11

Jenny sighed as Logan fussed again. Liam was dressed and playing with his cars whereas Logan was still hopping around in his diaper refusing to wear the clothes Jenny had picked out.

"Wan be like Daddy!" The boy shouted repeatedly

Jenny sighed, she would let him be for now but at 12 they needed to be at Abby's for lunch. Jenny made her way to the master bedroom and raided Gibbs' closet until she found a pale blue T- shirt that was similar to one Logan had.

Gibbs stepped out of the shower and walked into his bedroom in his towel, amused to find Jenny laying out a pair of jeans and a t shirt for him to wear.

"You confuse me for one of 'em?" He drawled with a smirk

"No! _**Your**_ son refuses to dress unless he is wearing the same thing as you! So _**you**_ will wear this jeans and that t-shirt and tomorrow you will prowl the mall to find a polo shirt for _**your**_ sons!" Jenny growled

Gibbs chuckled as he pulled on the jeans and t-shirt then went to tackle Logan into wearing the same thing.

"Come on bud," he coaxed, zipping up the jeans and pulling the t-shirt over his head. Logan was all smiles once he realised that his father was wearing the same thing.

"Mama!" he cried as Gibbs swung both of them onto the ground

"I match Daddy," he babbled, a grin from ear to ear

"Of course you do," Jenny smiled dropping a kiss to Liam's forehead before taking Logan from his father.

"I be NCIS like Daddy," he said seriously

"Me too! I be like Daddy too," Liam cried clutching his father's leg.

Gibbs watched amused until a tear slipped down Jenny's cheek. Gibbs retrieved Logan and placed him on the ground, handing him a couple of toys.

"What's wrong Jenny?" Gibbs asked wiping the tear away

"Jethro! They're not even two and they wants to be agents! I can't think of my babies in danger all the time! I can barely handle it when you get shot or blown up and all three of you would kill me!"

"Shhh…" Gibbs said placing a finger to her lips," Jen, you have another 18 years before you havta worry and hey, maybe they'll change their minds,"

"Gibbs, they have too much of both of us for that to happen," Jenny whispered, glancing at the boys

"Jen, there's your answer. They have enough of both of us to survive and keep fighting in that world," Gibbs said

"I guess you are right," Jenny laughed

"Of course I am. But if it makes you feel any better," Gibbs walked over to the boys and knelt hush whispering," Boys, you don't wanna be like me! I have a boring boss and an annoying team,"

Jenny glared at her husband and chucked her purse at his head. Gibbs fell backward and lay incredibly still. Logan and Liam clambered on his chest poking his neck and face.

"Mama! What you do Daddy!" Liam screeched

"Daddy got owwie!" Logan accused

Jenny rolled her eyes and told them," Tell Daddy to get better or I'll havta throw away the boat,"

"Not da boat!" Liam and Logan cried in Gibbs ears and he snapped open his eyes with an accusing look at Jenny

"Kiddos, if Mama ever hurts the boat we'll burn her shoes!" he whispered vehemently

"Not my babies!" Jenny cried lowering herself onto Gibbs

"Me ur baby!" Liam cried snuggling up to his father while Logan remained with his head on Gibbs' arm.

Jenny held Liam and kissed his forehead," You are my baby, you and your brother. Now up! We have lunch at Abby's."

"I'd love to but you are on me!" Gibbs said matter – of - factly

* * *

"Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs," Abby yelled hugging him as she flung open the door," Wait, why are your dressed like that?"

"My kid refused to dress unless he was wearing the same thing I was,"

"Cute!"

"Should have been there! It was horrible!" Jenny exclaimed as the boys ran past them, hurling themselves at the team. Ziva caught Logan and McGee caught Liam.

"What about me?" Abby pouted, leaning forward as both boys gave her kiss on the cheek and she ruffled their hair.

"And me?" Tony asked sadly

Logan landed on Tony, knocking the wind out of him while Liam just missed certain parts Tony loved

"Boss! Didn't know you were one for matching clothes!" Tony strangled out finally

Gibbs slapped his forehead and glared," The kid refused to wear anything except what I wore!"

Lunch passed without any further incident and Abby decided that tomorrow Gibbs and Jenny would have a night out while the boys spent the day with the team.


	12. Chapter 12

Naturally all babysitting plans were shot to hell when the team caught a case. Gibbs knew that he and Jenny needed me time so after they closed the case, he took a couple of days off and planned a getaway.

The team were to baby and house-sit for 3 full days. Gibbs shook his head at the four of them. Bishop was not going to be helping, looking after his one and a half year old boys.

Gibbs and Jenny left with Jenny constantly babbling out instructions until Gibbs pulled her away. Liam and Logan didn't seem to affected especially with the team and the distractions they kept using.

Now Ziva and Abby decided they were making lunch at about 11am so they could enjoy the day and then eat with no further delays. Tony and McGee were roughhousing with the boys outside, running, chasing and playing with those really squishy balls.

Tony got the ball caught in the tree and was determined to get it down. He began to climb up the tree and McGee ran under yelling at him to get down.

"Chill, McFrighty, I got this," Tony muttered

"Tony!" McGee yelled exasperated

"Almost there,"

McGee shook his head and watched Tony inch closer to the ball. Tony slipped,

"Oh no, McGoo, I'm stuck," Tony screamed

"You deserve it, DiNutso," McGee quipped grabbing his legs

"Would you stop?" Tony cried," It's weird,"

McGee held his hands up in surrender and backed away.

"We have a prob.." Tony started as the branch cracked under the weight and he plummeted to the ground landing on McGee. He looked around before asking," McGee, where are the boys?"

McGee got up with shock sending DiNozzo sprawling and cursing. They searched around outside but no kids,

"If something happened to them the Boss will kill us!" Tim exclaimed running a hand through his hair.

Tony nodded and both of them spun when they heard a shout. They rushed into the house as Logan ran toward them yelling," Zee bledding!"

Tony and McGee exchanged looks of horror; if Ziva was bleeding something bad was happening. Logan was pointing toward the bathroom for some strange reason so they headed there.

Abby came rushing from the kitchen yelling at them to stop but it was too late, Tony and McGee had already thrown open the door and were standing stock still.

Tim finally had the sense to push Tony out and shut the door, a blush creeping up his neck as they turned to face Abby.

Abby smirked in amusement at their dumbfounded looks and ushered Liam and Logan outside. They did not need to see what was about to happen next, then again neither did she.

Ziva exited the bathroom murderous look on her face," What the hell just happened?"

"Uhm…You see…" Tim stuttered nudging Tony for some help

"Loge said you were bleeding and we were worried," Tony said hurriedly, his eyes trained at the floor

"Besides why didn't you lock the door!" Tim sputtered indignantly

"I did not deem it necessary!" Ziva yelled before enquiring about the mud they were covered in. Tony narrated their story and Ziva laughed stating she would get it down.

"Gibbs must never find out or we will be head slapped into next month!" She harsh whispered before joining a giggling Abby and two confused boys.

Tony and McGee made a silent agreement that yes Gibbs would never find out but Gibbs is Gibbs.

Tony chuckled softly, 'We scarred them before lunch on the first day! Wonder what the rest of the weekend will bring?"

A question with so many answers!


	13. Chapter 13

"Come on! McGee, we gotta go," Abby yelled from the front door

McGee came into view looking presentable whereas DiNozzo's hair was sticking out and he was barely awake.

"Tame your hair DiNozzo, you look horrible," Ziva said before taking off on her jog

McGee hurried out and closed the door behind him. Abby and McGee were going to the store to buy ingredients for the meal Abby was going to prepare and the two would run a couple other errands as well.

Ziva was jogging and would be back in two hours so that left Tony with Liam and Logan. Tony was tired to say the least. He placed Liam and Logan into the playpen in the living room and reclined on the couch.

He felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier and soon Tony was fast asleep.

Liam and Logan were not fond of being cooped up in the playpen and with some manoeuvring, both boys escaped the pen.

Liam toddled over to the coffee table while Logan hopped onto the couch beside Tony's sleeping form.

Liam picked up Tony's discarded cell phone and began randomly pressing buttons. He put it to his ear when he heard a voice on the other end:

"Heyo," Liam said seriously

"Hello, Agent DiNozzo, how may we help you?" The NCIS switchboard operator asked

"I is not Nozzo," Liam replied

"You aren't," the operator asked laughing at the little boy," Where is DiNozzo?"

"Nozzo is sleeping," the boy answered firmly

"Iam, come!" Logan shouted

"I is on phone with someone," Liam replied indignantly

"We need make Nozzo bootiful," Logan told his brother

"Okay, lady, I need go make Nozzo pretty, bye," Liam said before pressing random buttons again

The NCIS switchboard operator laughed and knew that she definitely wanted to see after effects.

Logan and Liam raided the bathroom and grabbed the soap and shampoo.

"Need water," Liam realised

Logan nodded and returned with toy bucket which they tried to fill.

"Can't reach!" Logan exclaimed

Liam lifted the toilet seat and instructed his brother to fill water from there.

The boys soon got to work on shampooing Tony's hair until suds were all you could see.

"We make his face pretty too," Liam decided

"Mama colour her face! We colour Nozzo's face!" Logan exclaimed

Liam climbed the shelves and pulled out the drawer with the markers. He systematically chucked down every colour until there were none left.

"Red goes on mouth," Logan said proceeding to scribble on Tony's face

"I put pink on him's nails," Liam shouted as he furiously coloured Tony's nails and fingers.

So the boys went to town, colouring nails and face until they heard a car pull up.

Liam jumped from the couch and landed in the playpen with Logan doing the same.

"Aww, you poor kiddies!" Abby exclaimed, rushing over," Did Tony leave you…Holy Cow!"

"Abs, help would be nice," McGee muttered

"Forget that! Get over here!"

McGee walked over and yelled in DiNozzo's ear causing him to spring up.

"Uh hi guys,"

Abby and McGee were in fits of laughter and could barely stand when Ziva threw open the door and announced," I call the shower first,"

As Ziva came around and caught sight of DiNozzo's face," On second thought, you need it more!"

"I do not!" Tony exclaimed as McGee snapped pictures of Tony from every angle

"Look in a mirror," Abby advised and the girlish scream that followed had everyone rolling in laughter again.

Since Tony did not come back it was assumed that he had gone to scrub his face and hands

"Where did they get water from?" McGee wondered

"I did open the bowl with the lid," Liam piped up

"Does he mean the toilet!?" Abby exclaimed and the three of them looked at each other in horror.

"Oh man! DiNozzo is gonna go ballistic!"


	14. Chapter 14

On the last day of babysitting, the team was determined to make sure that the day passed with no event.

The morning was fairly uneventful as the team fed the boys a breakfast consisting of pancakes and close to a litre of syrups while watching Avengers Assemble.

Eventually the boys began running and jumping so Tim and Tony took them outside to burn off a little energy.

Abby and Ziva brought out the Lamborghini's and Tony decided that the boys should learn how to drive correctly.

"It's never too early for driving lessons," Tony laughed as they set up a clearly marked road, with a plastic pole marking a traffic light.

McGee chuckled as he wondered how this was going to play out.

"Now kids, you can only drive on one side of the road," Tony attempted but the boys were off. Tony broke off into curses as one of the cars ran over his foot.

Tim doubled over with laughter as Tony hobbled after the cars in mock agony. Ziva and Abby laughed and cheered on the boys.

Tony had caught up with the boys but did not expect them to push open the door onto his shin and take off running. Tim soon found himself running with Logan and Liam after tackling Tony to the ground.

Ziva and Abby joined the fugitive run after they pounced on Tony and tickled him into letting Logan go. Tony ran behind them, hobbling and groaning yelling at them to stop in the name of the law.

Soon, Tony let out a long sigh and fell to his knees, "I am all alone with no one to love me,"

Liam and Logan froze as DiNozzo pretended to sniffle and wipe a tear.

"I wove you 'Nozzo," Liam said finally as he patted Tony's head

"Me too," Logan said as he ran closer

"Thank you," Tony sniffled, "For making this so easy," He muttered before grabbing both boys, tickling them until they rolled

Tim joined the tickle fest as he tried to rescue the boys. Ziva and Abby shrugged before diving in, wrestling and tickling with no mercy.

Eventually they lay on the grass as the birds soared overhead, regaining their energy. In the few minutes it took for their breathing to slow, Liam had fallen asleep nestled in the crook of Ziva's arm whereas Logan was nodding off on Tony's chest.

* * *

The boys were placed in their cribs and Tony and Tim watched over them silently. Ziva and Abby were mulling over takeout menus as lunch would need to be consumed when the boys awoke from their nap.

The boys awoke from their naps after Tim turned the TV on and Tony sat on the remote, dialling the volume up much too loud.

Eventually with much debate the team decided to order pizza for dinner and stick with a few simple sandwiches for lunch.

"Let's build a fort," Tony suggested finally

"Yeah, a sleepover on our last night watching them," Ziva said with a sad smile

"I'm gonna miss this," Abby said softly

A moment of silence followed as each of them realised how much fun the three days were. Their nostalgic moment was broken as the boys began to get rowdy.

Ziva, with the help of Logan emptied out the closets of blankets and pillows. Tony, Tim and Liam rearranged the couches and began stacking cushions, pillows and blankets. Abby was making Grandma Scuito's hot chocolate and popcorn was put on to pop.

The pizza was delivered just as the fort was finished and the team huddled in their creation, pizza boxes, popcorn and hot chocolate arranged carefully as they watched Cars.

When Lightening McQueen headed back to his race, Logan and Liam were both asleep, pizza boxes were shoved to one side and the hot chocolate was long gone.

The team watched the rest of the movie and started another Disney classic, before one by one they succumbed to sleep.

* * *

When Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jennifer Shepard Gibbs unlocked their front door, they expected to see damages of some sort but the picture they received was incredibly cute. Jenny snapped a few pictures of the adorable scene.

The credits of a movie were still running and it seemed that TV was on mute. Pizza boxes were strewn around the room, apparently thrown out of the fort that occupied the rest of the living room.

Tony was lying on his back and Ziva was curled onto his abdomen. McGee was being used as a replacement for Burt as Abby was clutching him quite tightly. Logan was draped on Tony's extended arm and Liam had found McGee's shoulder as a comfortable pillow.

Gibbs shook his head with a rueful smile as she switched off the television and cleared up the boxes, popcorn dishes and mugs.

Jenny decided to cook up a breakfast for the babysitters and her honorary children.

Soon the house was returned to some order and Gibbs pulled open the living room curtains causing the team to stir.

Tony's eyes flew open as he sniffed the air appreciatively," Hmmm,"

Ziva was awoken since her pillow had disappeared and her head hit the blanket.

Tim felt the sides of their fort move and deduced that it was time to wake up. He roused Abby who released her grip on him and crawled out of the fort

"Dada!" Logan cried as he spotted his father standing next to the now open curtains.

"Dada home?" Liam questioned as he toddled after his brother

The team froze from their positions near the stairs and they slowly turned around to find Gibbs smirking. Jenny poked her head out of the kitchen and greeted, "Breakfast will be done soon,"

This spurred a flurry of movement and activity as the team struggled to get the bathroom first.

Jenny lay breakfast on the table and went to see her boys," You boys have fun?"

"Aha!" Liam agreed

"We did make 'Nozzo pretty," Logan said happily

"We make him wook wike Mama," Liam chimed

Gibbs laughed as he thought of that statement. He would get the story later.

"We did build a fort," The boys droned on filling in their parents on the latest events

Breakfast started off silently as the team shovelled food down their throats. Gibbs and Jenny laughed before Gibbs decided to ask, "So Tony I heard you had a makeover?"

Tony began to choke and splutter as Ziva thumped on his back.

"I guess I did," Tony replied with a shrug

"Oh Gibbs, it was hilarious," Abby confirmed as she retold the story right down to the toilet water.

"What will do with you guys," Jenny wondered as she joined the laughing

"This was fun," Ziva said finally," Thank you for letting us watch them,"

"We are family" Was Gibbs' only reply

"We shall leave you guys," Tim offered

"Gotta get ready for work again," Abby agreed

The team left sadly but McGee quoted loud enough for them all to hear, "Don't cry because it is over, smile because it happened,"

The agreement was unanimous and that night, McGee found himself with Abby and Ziva found herself with Tony.


End file.
